AMIGOS EN LAS BUENAS Y EN LAS MALAS
by koganloveBTR
Summary: Cuando Garcia y J.J meten en aprietos a Reid, esta podría ser la oportunidad del genio para conocer a 4 monoperros famosos que le harán ver su vida de forma diferente, ¿pero que pasa cuando algo inesperado les pasa a Reid y a tres de los chicos de Big Time Rush? ¿podrá el equipo de Hotch encontrarlos a tiempo con ayuda del Logan? ¿oh perderán el rastro del niño genio y los chicos?


" **AMIGOS EN LAS BUENAS Y EN LAS MALAS"**

CAPITULO 1:

LA NOTICIA.

Reid se encontraba en la UAC, estaba sentado en su escritorio terminando el informe del último caso que habían tenido, un violador en serie que hacía de las mujeres sus presas, el tener que recordar todos esos detalles tan desagradables para poder escribir sobre ellos, siempre la había disgustado; sin embargo el saber que habían logrado capturarlo y que ahora ese hombre se encontraba preso en algún lugar donde ya no podía dañar a ninguna otra mujer, le tranquilizaba. En eso estaba cuando la voz de García lo distrajo.

-¡Hola! Buenos Días chicos ¿Soñaste conmigo mi dios de chocolate? Saludo Penélope dirigiéndose a Morgan con su característico carisma. A lo que Derek le respondió con una sonrisa.

-Por cierto, Reid este sobre llego hoy, está dirigido a ti pero no tiene remitente, dijo entregándole un gran sobre amarillo que venía además sellado.

-¡Huuy! Alguien tiene una admiradora. Le bromeó Prentiss.

-¿Quién te lo envío Spence? Pregunto JJ.

-Eh, no lo sé, tampoco trae dirección, solo mi nombre y la dirección de la UAC.

-Bien pues ábrelo, queremos ver quién te escribe pretty boy, Spencer abrió el sobre con cuidado y saco una hoja dorada de su interior, pero apenas leyó aquella peculiar hoja, no pudo evitar poner una mirada de extrañeza.

-Esto…..tiene que ser una broma, oh quizás se equivocaron de destinatario.

-¿Por qué lo dices? Preguntó Morgan

Prentiss le quitó la hoja de las manos y leyó.

-"¡Muchas Felicidades!" Usted ha sido una de las 50 personas seleccionadas, para participar en el programa intercambio de vida, donde Ud. Tendrá la oportunidad de cambiar sus actividades, su trabajo, incluso su familia, con alguien más por 3 días. Esta tarde alguien le visitará para asegurarse de q ue todo está en orden e indicarle las políticas del programa."¡MUCHA SUERTE!" ¿Te inscribirte a un programa de intercambios? Le preguntó Prentiss algo sorprendida cuando acabo de leer.

-¿Yo? ¡No! En ningún momento me inscrito algo así. Respondió Reid, García y JJ se miraron y luego ambas comenzaron a retroceder.

-Bueno es tarde y debo ir hacer….cosas, comenzó diciendo Penélope.

-Cierto, yo también tengo que hacer muchas cosas. Le siguió JJ. Pero al ver esto, Morgan se levanto de su lugar y detuvo su huida.

-Esperen ustedes dos. Dijo ¿Por qué la prisa por irse eeh? Confiesen ¿Qué tienen que ver en esto?

Ambas chicas detuvieron su caminar y se dieron la vuelta regresando a donde estaban los demás.

-¡ooooh! De acuerdo Nosotras te inscribimos a ese programa. Contesto García con voz arrepentida.

-¡¿Qué Ustedes qué?! Dijo casi gritando Spencer.

-Perdón Spence, y lo digo enserio. Se disculpa la rubia –Fue un programa que García encontró en la red y nos pareció divertido participar, pero a él solo podían entrar con coeficientes arriba de 160, así que te inscribimos a ti pero solo como un juego, de verdad nunca pensamos que serias seleccionado. Explicó JJ mientras Reid miraba el piso y dibujaba en su rostro algo así como un puchero.

En ese momento entro Hotch seguido de Rossi, quien al ver a todos reunidos ahí no pudo evitar preguntar.

-Buenos Días ¿pasa algo?

-Pasa que García y JJ metieron a Reid sin su consentimiento en no sé qué cosa y ahora el tendrá que cambiar de lugar con otro sujeto.

Contestó Morgan sin rodeos.

-¿Qué? Pregunto Hotch

Emily le mostró la hoja y Hotch la leyó detenidamente.

-Ya veo a lo que se refieren, mas tarde hablaré con ustedes dos.

Dijo Hotch como siempre serio dirigiéndose a García y JJ, quienes ya sabían que les esperaba una reprimenda.

-¿Bueno y ahora que piensan hacer? Pregunto Rossi

-Según la noticia, alguien vendrá más tarde, quizás pueda explicarle que fue una equivocación y que realmente yo no quería participar, contesto Spencer.

\- De acuerdo, pero mientras esa persona llega continúen trabajando y ustedes dos a mi oficina, dijo Hotch.

Las dos chicas sin tener otra opción caminaron detrás de Hotch para ir a recibir su regaño, mientras Rossi, Morgan y Prentiss al esto y al notar la cara de preocupación que llevaban JJ y García no pudieron evitar reír. Reid quien había vuelto a sus labores no podían apartar su mente de la preocupación que le causaba aquella situación.

Mientras tanto en algún lugar de Hollywood, para ser más precisos en el Palms Woods, en el apartamento "2J".

-¡Woohuu! Entró gritando Logan con un sobre en la mano.

Lo que asustó a sus otros 3 amigos que en este momento se encontraban desayunando.

-De acuerdo ¿Por qué la emoción? Le preguntó Kendall su mejor amigo.

-Porrr que acaba de llegarme este anuncio que tanto eh estado esperando.

-Muy bien, no es importante, así que podrías dejarnos terminar de desayunar? Pregunto James.

-Ha! Ustedes no entienden chicos, conseguí quedar seleccionado para un programa en el que realmente quería entrar ¡y lo conseguí! Dijo emocionado Kendall le estiro la mano a Logan pidiéndole el sobre, a lo que él en seguida se lo dio.

-"Intercambio de vida" leyó Kendall -¿De verdad esté es el programa en el que quieres entrar?

-Por supuesto, será emocionante por 3 Días cambias de lugar con alguien para poder experimentar la vida de alguien más.

-¿Nos abandonas? Preguntó Carlos en tono melancólico.

-¿Qué? Contestó Logan.

Pero fue interrumpido cuando Carlos se le arrojó encima abrazándolo y llorando.

-¡No te vayas! Prometo no usar nunca más tu cepillo de dientes. Dijo sollozando sin soltar a su amigo.

-Carlos ¿Qué parte de 3 días no entendiste? Preguntó mientras se apartaba de aquel abrazo que comenzaba a dejarlo sin aire. –solo será por 3 días, además alguien más vendrá en mi lugar y ….espera ¿Qué tu usaste que?

Carlos solo se puso su casco y se limitó a contestarle con una sonrisa.

-Alto, alto ¿Alguien vendrá en tu lugar? Pregunto Kendall

Logan respondió que si moviendo la cabeza.

-¿Y podría ser una chica? Dijo interesado James.

-Si, en el programa están incluidos hombres y mujeres, y quien sabe, quizás cambié de lugar con una chica que tenga hermanas. Respondió Logan.

-¿Y dónde me inscribo? Pregunto James al oír esto último quitándole la hoja que hasta ahora había conservado Kendall.

-No puedes, Dijo Logan arrebatándole la hoja a James. –Sólo pueden participar personas con coeficiente arriba de 160.

-Y si eso es cierto ¿Por qué tú si puedes participar? Pregunto James haciéndose el ofendido.

-Él tiene coeficiente de 165. Respondió Kendall señalándolo, mientras Logan se cruzaba de brazos con aires de grandeza.

-Te odio, dijo James entrecerrando los ojos.

-Eeeeh volviendo a lo de la chica. Dijo Carlos -¿Será linda, será sexy, le gustarán las banderillas? Preguntó entusiasmado.

-Bueno aún no sé si será una chica, pero más tarde vendrá alguien para explicarme todo.

-Bueno, y porqué no mientras esperamos jugamos un partido de ¡Debil May Cry! Dijo Kendall mostrando el videojuego a sus amigos.

-¡!SIIIII! Respondieron los tres chicos a coro y en seguida corrieron a poner el videojuego.

*oo*oo*oo*oo*oo*oo*oo*oo*oo*oo*oo*oo*oo*

Bueno, eh aquí que les traigo esta historia :3, la verdad es que la escribí hace algún tiempo, pero anduvo perdida en mi compu hasta ahora, a decir verdad está terminada, cuenta de 7 capítulos y debo decir que fue esta la primera historia que escribí en mi vida, (así que por favor tengan compasión de mi nwn). Me gustaría que dejaran comentarios sobre la historia y me dijeran si subo el otro capítulo o no, si ustedes me lo piden prometo subirlo el próximo domingo ;D.


End file.
